Powered staplers are known to be automatically actuated upon insertion of a stack of sheets into a throat of the stapler. Contact switches and photosensors are commonly used to achieve the automatic actuation. It is also known for powered staplers to include an actuation button positioned on the stapler housing. The stapler is actuated when the user depresses the actuation button with his or her finger.